Icing on the Cake
by kimchismile
Summary: The girl just wanted some chocolate cake, was that too much to ask for? Also includes destruction of property, if it helps. NaruSaku fluff.


**Note**: Oneshot. In honor of Sakura's birthday, I made a birthday fic for her. NaruSaku fluff intended. This is set in Ship, but there are no major spoilers. Read, enjoy, and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Happy birthday to Sakura. All she wanted was a piece of chocolate cake...she got much more than what she expected.

A surprise birthday party is thrown for the pink-haired kunoichi by all of her friends. Well, with the exception of a certain ninja who is absent. They all wish her good luck in the future, and afterward she makes the traditional birthday wish before blowing out her candles. What will she wish for? And will her wish come true? Find out!

Re-edited because the random centered formatting annoyed me. xD

* * *

**Icing on the Cake :**

Topped With a Surprise

"_Happy birthday, Sakura!"_

"_Happy birthday!"_

"_Anou…H-happy birthday."_

"_Oi, happy B-day."_

"_Sakura-san! Happy it is your date of birth! A celebration of your youth!"_

It was March 28—a special day for a certain pink-haired ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha. It was Haruno Sakura's birthday; the young respected medic-nin, best known for being an apprentice to The Fifth Hokage.

It was a beautiful day for celebration—winter had melted away, and the shining sun reflected on the Village, new things coming to life and flowers beginning to sprout. It was perfect—but there was something sad about it as well. Although it was warm, and the weather was all she could ever ask for, Sakura didn't feel right taking in all of the sunshine. A few days ago, her teammate Uzumaki Naruto was on the leave for a mission. She was totally downcast, and him in turn, but there was nothing they could do about it. Ninja life was unexpected. Sakura had not heard from him since, but she refused to believe that he wouldn't come home; because she knew he would.

She sighed. Naruto had probably forgotten that her birthday was that week, because before he left he did not even wish her a happy birthday. She wasn't sure why she cared so much—to hear it from him—but nevertheless, to not hear his usual greeting for the past years made it feel so… _empty_.

_Oh well_…

Happy greetings and remarks flew by as the pretty shinobi walked down the streets, some by people she didn't even know. Yet Sakura showed a smile and thanked them, even though she had no idea in hell who they were…

The kunoichi was heading in the direction to her friends' family-owned flower shop, owned by the Yamanakas. Despite Sakura's gloomy mood, Ino had requested to meet her there at exactly 2 pm sharp, for she had something planned that would certainly brighten up the mood.

That had instantly perked Sakura's interest, making her feel suspicious.

_What could she have for me? _Sakura pondered, placing a finger to her chin_. Maybe she's taking us shopping? Makeovers? Maybe a serenade from—_

"Heyy, Sakuraaa! Over here!" Someone called.

Sakura looked ahead to see her friend Ino's platinum blonde head poking from the window of the shop. Smiling, Sakura ran over to meet her.

"I'm here Ino," Sakura called, stepping inside the shop.

"SURPRISE!"

Ino appeared before her, clad in her purple skirt and belly shirt. She thrust a bouquet full of pretty pink flowers towards the pink haired girl, smiling cheerily.

"Oh—thanks!" Sakura smiled, taking the bouquet. Sakura inhaled the fresh smell, the sweetness tickling her nose.

Realization hit her. "These are cherry blossoms," She said softly. She looked up, her emerald eyes meeting her friend's blue ones. "Thank you, Ino," She smiled genuinely.

Ino returned her smile. "You're welcome." Watching Sakura's dazed expression, as if she was thinking of someone, the blonde suddenly remembered. "—But that's not the surprise. Come on, let's go."

Sakura tilted her head. "'Let's go?' Go where?" She did not hide the excitement in her voice. Ino was taking her somewhere! Suddenly, all of her sad thoughts about Naruto melted away, replaced by the cheeriness for her birthday. After all, she was _supposed_ to be happy on this day. There was no harm in having fun.

Ino's blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "You'll see," She purred, leading her friend out of the shop.

Sakura giggled. _This is going to be fun_. She thought, following.

Before arriving upon their destination, Ino stopped. She suddenly moved behind Sakura and began tying her old forehead protector on Sakura's head in an effort to cover the birthday girl's eyes.

"Hey—what the? Ino?" Sakura cried, confused.

"Don't worry, forehead," Ino spoke, trying her best to sound soothing. "I don't want you to peek just yet!" She held Sakura firmly by the arms and began leading her.

"You're lucky I'm not Hinata," Sakura mumbled. "Otherwise I'd use Byakuugan to see right through your plans."

Ino laughed. "It's not like I'm going to lead you into a hole or something," She teased. _I'll save that idea for later_. "Just shut your mouth and keep wondering. I promise, this will be the surprise of your life!"

Sakura nodded. "I trust you…" She began thinking of possible places Ino was taking her. Wherever they were going, Sakura had a feeling she would be enjoying herself.

All of a sudden, Ino held Sakura's arm back, bringing her to a stop.

"We're here!" Ino's voice chimed.

She reached up to the headband around Sakura's eyes and untied the knot, catching it with her free hand.

Sakura's face looked around excitedly, her mouth agape. _NEW SPRING DRESSES, HERE I COME!_

She stopped.

This was no mall…

It was a regular house in a regular neighborhood. Sakura's smile instantly vanished, her expression being replaced with a look of confusion. She turned to her friend for help.

Ino eyed her curiously, "Something wrong?"

Sakura scratched her head. "N-no…" She didn't want to appear like a spoiled child. "I…um…Ino, where are we?"

Ino grinned suddenly. "Sakura, this is Kiba's house!"

All of Sakura's hopes fell. "Ki…_Kiba's house?_" She repeated, completely stricken. Inuzuka Kiba, the brunette dog shinobi. He was good-looking, but Sakura wasn't particularly close to him in a relationship sense. They were just friends. What made Ino think she would want to spend her birthday at Kiba's house? What could they do there?

Ino nodded. "Yup! We thought it would be the best place. Wouldn't you say so?"

_We_? Sakura, totally confused, raised an eyebrow. "Um…sure?" She replied. Her shoulders slumped, and her voice dropped to a whisper. "Um—no offense Ino, but, why Kiba? I mean, he's my friend and all but…why _him_?"

Ino's face fell. "Duh—he has the biggest backyard of course. What with all the dogs and stuff. Don't worry though, he said the dogs don't crap there, so it's safe." Ino said. She noticed Sakura's weird expression on her face, so raising her eyebrows, she asked, "You…don't _want_ dog crap on your shoes, do you?" Her voice was in suspicion, her face weirded out, hoping her friend wasn't a freak...

Sakura waved her hands. "Of course not!"

Ino folded her arms, frowning suddenly. "Why do you look like that?"

Sakura replied, "Like what?"

Ino sighed. "You don't look happy."

Forcing a grin, Sakura shook her head. "I'm really happy! I'm looking forward to spending time with err…Kiba."

Ino cocked an eyebrow. "Why? Well, whatever. Come on, they're waiting for us."

Albeit not knowing what the hell was going on, Sakura followed. "Who's waiting…?"

Ino led her to the backyard, which was blocked off by a gate. Slowly, the kunoichi unlatched the lock and urged Sakura forward.

"What…" Sakura murmured aloud.

"SURPRISE!"

Sakura's jaw dropped, completely in shock. _Oh my god…it's a surprise party for ME! THAT'S what Ino was talking about!_

Her face morphed into a toothy grin. "Thanks guys!" She cried in excitement. She looked behind at Ino, who was smiling at her. _So Ino was behind it, all along_.

"Happy birthday, Sakura!" Kiba—the host of the party—called. He blew a party puffer in her face and grinned in the charming lopsided way of his.

"Happy birthday!" TenTen and Chouji called.

"Anou…h-happy birthday." Hinata said shyly and sweetly. Kiba threw an arm around her and blew the puffer at her, making Hinata slightly cringe at the noise but blush even so.

"Oi, happy B-day." Shikamaru said lazily, receiving a sideways glare from Ino. He shrugged. _Parties are so troublesome_…

"Sakura-san! Happy it is your date of birth! A celebration of your youth!" It was easy to tell who had greeted Sakura; no one else could greet her in the original way like Lee could.

Noise erupted as all of her friends continued to greet her and ramble off about how great it was to be a year older. Sakura was overwhelmed. _All my friends are here_… She thought happily.

And then she remembered.

No. Not all of her friends _were_ here.

_How could I have forgotten…_

…_Naruto._

Sakura could picture the blonde at the party, causing chaos and probably already finishing up her cake. She remembered last year—he had done exactly that. She had hated him for it, as the cake was her favorite part of the party, but the memory brought a sad smile to her face. _Oh well…_ She thought. _The only good thing is that this year he won't be here to ruin the cake. _

_Still…I wish you were here, Naruto._

"Come on! There's still a surprise waiting," Ino cheered, sensing Sakura's falter of mood.

"More surprises?"

Some of the group was smiling wickedly. Before leading her into the other side of the backyard, they blocked her path.

"What's up guys?" Sakura asked.

"Brace yourself, Sakura," Kiba warned.

Sakura could feel excitement flutter in her stomach. _I wonder…_

"CHECK IT OUT!"

_OH MY GOD._

The biggest surprise was in front of her.

"You like it, Sakura?" TenTen asked, her face cheery.

In front of the group, rested on a large table, was a gigantic chocolate cake. _Oh my god._ Sakura's eyes widened; chocolate cake was her absolute favorite… Her eyes almost watered in tears. _I have such great friends_…

"You…you guys…" She said quietly, a small tear rolling down her cheek. "I _love _it."

"We knew you would," Ino smiled.

"Thank you all for everything you've done for me today," Sakura wiped away at her eyes. "This is the best surprise birthday _ever_."

The girls of the group, feeling suddenly warm, all came around to embrace their pink haired friend. "You're welcome."

"...But we're not done yet."

"You have to make a wish, remember?"

Sakura blinked, then smiled. "Okay."

Ino, holding one lit candle, walked up to Sakura.

"We have 9 candles here," Ino said. "We want to each wish you something special and then you're going to make a wish and blow them all out at the end."

Ino, clearing her throat, walked up to Sakura. "One, to remind you that even in bad times to have fun."

TenTen was next, "Two, to let you know that we'll always have your back in whatever you do."

Hinata fumbled shyly and spoke, "Th-three, t-to remind y-you that l-l-love will always b-be your key,"

Chouji moved forward, "Four, in hopes that in life you'll always receive more."

It was Shino's turn. "Five. To always have dreams there for you to strive."

Kiba was after, "Six, so in the future you'll get guys with big di—"

"KIBA!" Ino and TenTen screeched.

Kiba laughed. "Sorry, sorry. Okay. Six, know that whatever problems you'll face we can fix."

Neji followed after. "Seven, that when the end comes, you'll be welcomed in heaven,"

Shikamaru's turn, "Eight, remember that love will always overcome hate."

And finally, Lee was last. "Nine. When you're lost, look up into the sky and you'll always have a sign."

Sakura felt tears rolling down her cheeks. It was all too perfect. She would remember this day forever.

"Make a wish, Sakura-san." Lee said softly.

Sakura closed her eyes. A pang surged through her heart. If he were here…there would be ten wishes.

Sakura closed her eyes. She took in a breath, and then wished to herself silently for what she wanted the most.

_I wish… Naruto would come home soon._

Sakura opened her eyes, to find all eyes staring at her, strange smiles plastered on their faces.

She drew back a breath in preparation to blow out her candles. It was a little hard to breath; the warmth of the group had overwhelmed her.

And then…

"HAAAAAAAPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAY SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAN!"

_Who was that?_

A loud rumbling sound was heard, and the ground started shaking. In an instant, chocolate cake suddenly exploded all over, landing all over the place.

Sakura's mouth began opening wide, but she was completely speechless. She swallowed, and then managed to find her voice. She screamed, a large disbelieving grin spreading over her face.

"NARUTO!"

In fact, the blonde boy _really_ was there! He stood on top of the chocolate cake, covered in fudge. He was grinning ear-to-ear, his blue eyes warm and happy.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" He called from the top. "Happy birthday!"

Sakura began sobbing in joy. "Na…Naruto…" She said softly. "You're…you're _home_!"

Naruto jumped down from the cake in front of her. "Yeah." He grinned. "I got back this morning. Everyone knew you were upset about it, so I asked if I could do a big surprise for you, by hiding in your cake. Was this the best surprise or what?"

Sakura smiled. "This is all I could ever wish for," She said.

Meanwhile, half of the watching group was already in tears, watching the scene display in front of them. It was what they were hoping would have happened…and it was unfolding in front of their eyes!

— But all that was about to change.

With Naruto home, Sakura couldn't ask for anything else on her birthday. Everything was here. Now, all she wanted to do was eat a nice slice of chocolate cake—

—Wait.

The cake was destroyed.

And Naruto had done it.

_AGAIN_.

Sakura's fists clenched, having suddenly a change of mood. _And they didn't get an extra_?_ What the hell are we supposed to eat_?

"Hey, that cake was delicious, by the way." Naruto perked up suddenly. "I pretty much ate it from the inside out!"

Sakura's face turned dark. And he had also…EATEN HER CAKE?

Her fists were shaking.

She stopped, counting down from five.

_Five_.

_Four_.

_Three_.

_Two_.

_One_.

"NAAAAARUUUTOOOOOO!"

Everyone looked to see a rather furious looking Sakura. They were confused. What had gone wrong in the last minute?

"Sakura—Sakura-chan…you…okay—"

A powerful force shook the ground, and a thundering boom echoed throughout everyone's ears.

"What the hell?" Someone shouted.

It was Sakura. In all of her fury and rage, she had delivered a groundbreaking punch with her inhuman strength.

"EVERYONE RUN!"

The group disbanded, all fleeing in different directions. Total chaos! Again, just like last year. Except for some odd reason, it was Sakura who was the one who had caused it…

Naruto however, stayed in his place. He had a look of bewilderment on his face. What was wrong-? He thought she had wished for this!

"Sakura, why are you so upset—" He began, but was immediately cut off by another of Sakura's loud groundbreaking punches.

He jumped up into the air to avoid being in her path. "What's wrong!" He tried again.

Sakura screamed at him, "YOU RUINED MY CAKE AGAIN!" She cried, chasing after him.

Naruto sweatdropped. "I'm sorry!" He screamed. "But I thought you'd like it…AHHH!"

Swiftly, he ran away from her, attempting to avoid all chaos.

Meanwhile, in the safety of the Inuzuka home was the rest of the group. They all cowered in fear, watching the new scene unfold outside of Kiba's house.

"Why did it have to end up like this!" Ino screamed. "I thought it'd be perfect this year!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Parties are so troublesome…"

"Ironic it is that it's Sakura who caused the trouble, and not Naruto…"

"Damn it…how the hell am I supposed to explain _this one_ to mom…"

One thing was sure: Everyone agreed that they would never throw birthday parties for Sakura at their houses ever again, after witnessing the total destruction of Kiba's backyard.

_ Hope you like my birthday gift, _Said PMS.

_End_

* * *

Review, please? :D


End file.
